Savage Deviljho Ecology
In-Game Information The dreaded, nomadic Deviljho have no specific territory of their own. Their muscles swell if provoked, revealing old wounds. Needing to feed constantly due to high body heat, they can hunt nearby animals to extinction. Taxonomy See 'Deviljho' entry for taxonomy. The adjective 'savage' indicates that this Deviljho is notably more fierce exceptionally more aggressive than the common variety. Habitat Range Savage Deviljho has been seen in almost all habitats. Its tough hide - coupled with a strong resilience to environmental factors -allows it to roam freely between habitats. It has been observed to be undeterred by the extreme heat of volcanic regions, and they are known to stumble into shallow lava flows, seemingly without major injury. This resilience has also been observed in snowy regions, where the Savage Jho frequents when food sources shift. The Savage Deviljho has a near-limitless predatory range, though it prefers to migrate to herbivore-populous areas. Behavioral observation leads to the assumption that the Savage Jho is rarely sensitive to other predators' predatorial territories, hence its presence in otherwise predator-heavy regions. Ecological Niche Like the regular Deviljho, Savage Deviljho assumes a top-tier space in any given habitat, possibly taking the niche of apex predator. Its aggressive nature and unhinged ferocity lend to this placement. Though more likely to hunt herbivores and lesser predators -such as bird wyverns and fanged beasts - the Savage Deviljho is able (and has been observed) to hunt large, fiercesome monsters. Rathalos and Rathian species are especially vulnerable, as they are weak to the Savage Deviljho's dragon breath. Other large monsters typically avoid confrontation with this fiercely food-territorial beast. Only truly powerful wyverns, leviathans, the similarly rare Golden Rajang, and the occasional Elder Dragons could challenge and potentially kill the ravenous Savage Deviljho. Aside from hunting, Savage Deviljho is indiscriminate to what it may eat, and will consume carrion and the fresh kills of other monsters/hunters if available. It has been observed to be a mostly solitary hunter, and its behavior apart from eating and migrating is virtually unknown. Biological Adaptations The Savage Deviljho is part of a Deviljho family. The weakest is Deviljho. Then there is the Savage Deviljho. Stronger than that is the World Eater Deviljho. And the highest, yet unconfirmed, member of the Deviljho family is a Savage World Eater. Due to the rarity of Savage Deviljho and the rarity of the World Eater, it is very unlikely one will ever find a Savage World Eater. A Deviljho becomes a Savage Deviljho when it gets unexpectedly older than its normal lifespan would allow and it killed and ate other individuals of its species multiple times. Evolved to be practically a mouth and stomach, the Deviljho species is known for its unending hunger and brutal hunting abilities. The Savage variant is a Deviljho with twice the hunger, and twice the ferocity. Whatever glandular processes allows the Deviljho to invigorate muscle mass, heighten aggression, and flow with 'dragon' energy are dangerously enervated in the Savage Deviljho. Behavior As mentioned and observed, the Savage Deviljho is an even more brutal and rabid monster than the ordinary variety due to its unrelenting hunger. The black blood may drive the Savage Deviljho to such heightened aggression, possibly even causing it to become 'rogue'. Category:Monster Ecology